The Black Guardians
by Multi-fandoms-help
Summary: Raven and her team are on for a wild ride. What happens when her team find out her old team was the avengers?Will they still trust her ? Will Raven have to make the ultimate sacrifice?


_**The black guardians**_

 _ **: Chapter 1**_

Raven moved swiftly , dodging the incoming projectile coming at lightning moved beautifully through the room , dodging, attacking, and flying quickly through the training set.

Yes, flying. This is the universe of _the black guardians_ , the protectors of the earth. They are all genetically mutated , they all have wings and more. These people we meet here , are the main team.

This is Raven Scott, the team she doesn't act it, she girl has gone though the most , but yet makes it through everyday. She is amazingly strong, tough, and fast. She also has telepathic abilities, this includes telekinesis. Her main weapons are energy blast and 2 swords of her choice.

Here we have Delana Tift, born from an secret underwater city, has also been through tough times, she has made it out fine, even "amazingly" Raven says. Delana is the caring part of this team, making sure everyone is okay, with Alex being the loving has an ability to control water and her main weapons are her water syth and just water.

Now, we have Joslina Hugdes, she is a little different. By a little, I mean a lot. Joe is 30% computer, she is literally part does come with problems though, Joe has an increasingly hard time feeling emotions. Only certain ones can be accessed, and with only powerful emotional triggers, the important ones can be unlocked. Joe's main weapons are technology itself and a bow that can transform. With her bow, they do many combos that stagger the battlefield.

Last, but certainly not least, Alexandrina Smith. Alex is _the_ mental well-being of the team. She keeps everyone a little more sane , making her very is the loving one, loving everyone no matter their past. This is a  very important aspect to Raven and the others. Alex's main weapons are a huge sword and a shield, having the team symbol on the front.

Now that you know them a little, let's get back to training.

Raven coincided with her mind, showing her the way to go to win this was determined to complete this, she wanted to be better, she thought she needed to be better. what she didn't know was that she was just perfect the way she was. Raven was suddenly caught off guard by Alex entering her battle against the room itself.

"Raven, we've got a mission if we're willing to take it" Alex said from where she was standing across the room filled with dangerous things to test them.

"Which of course we are" Raven quickly replied to her friend, giving a little smirk to her, in return , Alex smirking back when Raven was punched in the gut, and flew down to curl up into a ball of hurt.

"Be with you in 5" she cracked out, Alex's smirk turning into a little giggle.

"next time, don't put the setting on "Extremely-hard-Raven-don't-you-dare"

Alex said while turning her back and exiting the room.

For her 5 minutes , Raven laid there feeling the stone hard and cool enjoyed the feeling of goosebumps spreading like wildfires on her body of loved the feeling of the icy air entered and warm air exited out her body, Raven closed her eyes and just tried to relaxed , but something in her mind was saying something was wrong.

"Raven! Come on!" Raven heard Alex yell, "That's what's wrong" she thought to herself, and gave a small giggle.

Raven slowly got up and yelled "I'm coming!". Raven stumbled to her feet and walked to the stairs. Raven let her wings tucked in, she thought she needed a little more running to do just incase. She flew ( not literally) up the staircase floor, after floor, to reach the room that her team, no friends, no f _amily._

Raven finally reached the floor in about 2 minutes time. "You ran up the staircase again, didn't you?" Delana said and noticed the sweat dripping down her face. " 24 floors in 2 minutes, way to go!" shouted Delana again, throwing her and Raven off topic. Raven and DElana kept babbling and after 5 minutes, Alex said, "Umm, guys we're supposed to be having a mission !".That shut them up." Oh yeah, almost forgot." Raven and Delana said in union.

"Okay! The mission is in the south Atlantic ' are supposed to recover 3 boxes of parts and 1 blueprint stolen from stark industry."as Alex said "stark", Raven though back to the 1st time she worked with the avengers, and the last time too. That's when the others came in and - Raven blocked out the thought and refocused on the mission on hand."We will leave at 2100 hours in sneak suits and will arrive at 0200 hours, is that clear?" Alex said getting all yes in return. "Okay we meet in the jet at 2000, dismiss" Alex said and everyone went back to what they were doing ,or started something different.

Raven went to her room, she was tired of training and actually _tired._ She had been up since last night, they didn't know but Raven hadn't been sleeping because her nightmares had returned. She laid on her bed , thinking of how the avengers hadn't seen them in a while, maybe she should visit them. At the time, She wasn't able to move, her own brain didn't agree with her.

Raven soon fell asleep on her bed, peaceful sleep, the 1st sleep she had gotten in 4 days without nightmares. But it didn't last long.

She soon woke up , she didn't know why. She _never_ woke for no reason. Usually it was from a nightmare or someone waking her up, but she didn't have a nightmare, so what was it?

She slowly sat up to see nobody and _nothing_.She looked around for someone or something and found her clock at "20:00", quickly realising why she had woke.

Raven walked over sleepily to the wall with her books where she had apparently taken her boots slid them on, the cold mental stinging a second, then stopped. Raven flew down from her "hanging wall" where her bed and a table with her favorite books sat. She swung open the big double doors that lead to the hallway, making her way to the kitchen that is located at the middle of their sleeping chambers.

As Raven lead herself down the hallway she had known for years, but still felt misplaced. Raven couldn't help but feel like she was being watched , and could shake that feeling.

When Raven entered her favorite room, she looked down to her arm to see a surprise. A tranquilizer dart stuck in her arm, waving a " Hey! You're under ." with a smile. "well, Crap." She said starting to stumble her way to the wall, her balance visually starting to fade away from her. Black dots danced across her vision and the stars really started flying around when she saw her old teammate standing in front of her. "Hello Raven, hope you've been okay." Willow said with her emotionless voice, surprising Raven far beyond the stars she had seen. "Willow ?" Raven said this as she fell over on the floor , snuggling it as she lost her ability to stay awake anymore, the calming silence taking her under.

 _ ***6 hours later***_

 __Raven awoke to being tied down to a easily breakable chair in a dark somewhere. Raven quickly sensed her teammates near, and felt more then noticed the skylights above them, shining down onto her teammates and herself.

'Hey, anybody awake ?' Raven said through a mentally link chat.

'I'm up' She heard Delana say quietly back to her, drifting back and forth between conscious.

Raven then, hearing how drowsy she was, mentally slapped her.

'OW OW OW OW, and OW, Raven what was that for ?'Delana yelled back to her, hurting raven's psychic ears.

'i'm trying to keep you awake! Keep your eyes shut, help me wake the others.. And we have 1 problem, Joe is missing.' Raven said to her, trying to hide her worry .

"WHAT!" delana said _out loud_ fro the world to hear her.

Suddenly, Raven used her leg and kicked whoever was too her left. What she didn't expect someone else than one of her teammates.

'Wha-'

"HEY! why did you kick me ?!"Raven heard a voice yell out, but a surprisingly familiar one.

"Tony?"

"Raven?"

"What are you doing here!"

"the same thing you're doing, being held hosting hostage."

"thank you captain obvious"

" Your welcome 1st mate chocolate cake hog."

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" They heard a booming voice go throughout the darken now clear wearhouse.


End file.
